The Drabble Collection
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: A collection of Doctor Who drabbles. All ratings will be included (hence the M rating). Most will be TenRose, but others may appear
1. PtI 1-4

**_A/N: So here is the start of a drabble collection I have decided to put together. Updates won't be necessarily regular as I don't write like this often and I don't want to post one at a time on here. So they'll be about four per chapter. If you want to read them as they come then head over to AO3 or Wattpad where I'll post them as they come._**

 ** _Most of them will probably be TenRose, but others may be included. Rating and pairing info along with any necessary warnings will be next to the title of each drabble. I've rated the entire thing as M just in case._**

* * *

 _1._ _I Won't Surrender (Any Doctor / K / NONE)_

I won't surrender. Not now; not ever. The universe can try and try. It may take from me; take from me the things I hold dearest. Friends, family, loved ones. But I'll just keep on going; keep on moving – and I won't ever stop. There may be times when I think about giving up; about giving in. But I'll come back from them – I always do. I'll never let myself drown, not completely. You may think you have me caught, but I'll come back again: I'll escape. And I will come back stronger than ever.

And I will _not_ surrender.

* * *

 _2._ _Standardisation (TenRose friendship / K / NONE)_

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You can't seriously be telling me that you helped compile the first dictionary of English?"

"I am."

"Doctor..."

"Actually you're right,"

"Ha!"

"It wasn't the first English dictionary."

"See, I always know when you're lying. You're not that good, y'know?"

"It was actually one of the most influential dictionaries."

"What?"

"Listen, if I hadn't met Samuel Johnson in 1746, his dictionary wouldn't've been published in 1755 and you lot would probably still be spelling words with no form of standardisation!"

"You standardised English?!"

"I had a part in it, yeah."

"Um…well, thanks I guess."

"You're welcome,"

* * *

 _3._ _Sick (TenRose friendship / K / NONE)_

 _ACHOO_

"Doctor, you alright?"

"Fine,"

"Did you just sneeze?"

"No,"

"Are you sick?"

"No,"

 _ACHOO_

"You're sick,"

"I am nothing of the sort."

"Doctor, go lie down. You look whiter than a sheet."

"I am not sick. I am fine. See? Fine."

 _ACHOO_

"Doctor, seriously."

"Rose, I am not sick."

"You sure about that?"

.

.

.

"Roooosseeee?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm cold."

"I told you, go lie down. You're ill."

"I'm not sick."

"Well, you clearly are."

"I am not sick. Time Lords do not get sick."

"You're worse than a child, you know that, right?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Rose, I think I'm sick."

* * *

 _4._ _Rulebook (TenRose / T/M_ _borderline / NON-EXPLICIT SEX)_

Sex wasn't something he made a habit of doing, certainly not with those he travelled with. He had made it a rule that he would never have any form of sexual contact with his companions. And it had worked.

Until now, that is.

He wasn't sure what it was about her which made him want to chuck his mental rulebook out of the metaphorical window, but he did the moment his lips met hers.

She was intoxicating and he was hooked. And as he sunk into her for the first time, the rulebook was forgotten.

He'll find it tomorrow.

Maybe.


	2. PtII 5-8

_**A/N: OK, so here are four more drabbles. I'm procrastinating so much right now...so here you go, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

5\. _Drabble (TenRose friendsip / K / NONE)_

"One… two… thr—"

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Writing,"

"Writing what?"

"A drabble?"

"A what?"

"A drabble,"

"What's a…drabble?"

"This is a drabble,"

"You're just making up words now, you are,"

"Honestly, that's what it's called!"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why's it called a 'drabble'?"

"Because… well, because… you know, I have absolutely no idea,"

"Huh, makes a change,"

"Well, I can't be expected to know everything, can I?"

"S'pose not… So how do you write a drabble?"

"Well, you just write a story in a hundred words,"

"Sounds challenging,"

"'S not so bad… Damn!"

"What?"

"I ran out of words…"

* * *

6\. _Teasing (TenRose / M / ORAL SEX, SEXUAL CONTENT)_

She was teasing him. Again. But when did she not? Their whole relationship was founded upon teasing the other and this is where it had led them. It had all been leading to this moment. Her lips wrapped tightly around him, kissing him; her teeth grazing and her tongue stroking. Even now she was teasing him, flat on his back with his hands in her hair as she pleasured him. It was everything he had wanted and more.

But now was no time for teasing. He pulled out of her mouth and looked at her. Her eyes were dark with lust and her lips plump and moist. He pulled her up and kissed her hard, tasting himself as his tongue explored her mouth.

She settled on top of him and he groaned as she moved her hips just right. Again, she was teasing. Always teasing. He grabbed her lips and kept her in the right place as she moved.

Always teasing, but never enough.

Finally, she took him in hand and guided him inside. The teasing turning to torture.

Finishing, he groaned as she rode him, following him into bliss.

If this was where teasing got them, he'd never stop.

* * *

7\. _Human (TenRose / K / NONE)_

One of the things he loved about her was her humanity. She was _so_ human. She was the most human human he'd met in a long time. She was kind; compassionate and curious. To him, she was the best that humanity could offer. Like any human, she could lose her temper easily, could sometimes be a little too quick to judge, but she held an open mind; the same, he knew, could not be said for everyone.

But he knew one day soon she'd be gone. And that was the thing he didn't like about humanity: their lives were so fleeting.

* * *

8\. _1987 (Rose (with a mention of Nine) / K / NONE)_

It was odd how something so normal could feel so alien. But here she was, the seventh of November 1987. She had been told about this day many a time, the day her father had died. When she had been a child, her mother had told her the story of what had happened. Told her how her father had died. It seemed so normal after the death she'd seen recently. Hit and run.

She could feel the Doctor looking on at her in concern. He took her hand in the way he usually did, but also as a way of providing comfort. She took it gratefully.

It unnerved her, almost, as to how normal this day was. There was no rain, just a few grey clouds in the sky, a few people getting about their everyday lives. Could this really be the day her father had died?

They came to a corner and she looked on, the Doctor telling her what to do. She only half listened.

Then she saw him. He got out of his car, that stupid vase in his hand. Her mum had always cursed that vase. 'If only he had been so adamant about getting it' she used to tell her through the tears that threatened to spill even after so many years.

And then a thought hit her. A stupid thought, but she didn't care. She had never planned it; never even considered it until this moment, despite what anyone might say:

She had the chance to save him. The years of pain that her mother had gone through bringing her up on her own need never happen now.

But things never went according to plan – be it spontaneous or not.

But she learnt a valuable lesson that day:

The universe was anything but kind.


End file.
